toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney's Toontown Online
Toontown Online is a MMORPG developed by The Walt Disney Company that was designed for ages seven and up. First introduced in the United States in 2003 and Disney has since produced versions of Toontown for the United Kingdom, France, Germany, Spain, Japan , Southeast Asia and Brazil. It is also our focus for this wiki. Toontown can be played free, with many in-game restrictions,or it can be played with a payment subscription, with no restrictions whatsoever. The game focuses on the carefree toons trying to stop the evil business-like robot Cogs by teaming up and battling them with Gags. But there are also some non-combat activities. Doodles Doodles are cute little jellybean shaped creatures that have the amazing ability to make your toon laugh, and we know laughter is good for a toon's health. They perform a variety of tricks at your request,these tricks can get you some laff points. Their success of the trick depends upon their mood and temperament, the playground which they were bought from, and the amount of training they have received. They can be bought at pet shops. Fishing There are fishing ponds in every playground, on every street of Toontown, and at every player's estate. Toons can catch fish via a simple game, then sell them for jellybeans to a NPC Pet Shop clerk or a nearby fisherman. Seventy different species of fish currently exist in the game, and players earn a laff point and a trophy for each 10 new species that they catch. Several species are ultra-rare and/or can be found only in particular ponds. Every Wednesday is "Bingo Wednesday". Toons on each pond share a bingo and try to complete it by catching different fish species before a timer runs out and win up to 10,000 jellybeans. Gardening Toons can grow and maintain a garden of flowers, statues, and "gag trees" at their estates. The gags picked from gag trees have higher-than-normal damage capability. Different species of flowers can be grown by planting different combinations of jellybeans. There are forty types of flowers, and a player earns a laff point and a trophy for each ten species grown. Bloomed flowers can be sold for jellybeans. To sell flowers go to the wheelbarrow located in the sandy area at your estate. Kart Racing Toons can race against each other in Goofy Speedway, an area that consists of six different race tracks (along with their reversed versions) plus a shop that sells cars and car accessories. You can get cars like the Roadster and the Toon Utility Vehicle. Similar to all racing video games, racers can collect and use items (pies, anvils, speed-boost, banana peel) on each other during the race. Thirty racing trophies can also be earned, and for each ten the Toon will earn another laff point. Every Monday, the Grand Prix is held, in which Toons can win many more tickets than usual as well as special trophies. There is also a double-sided scoreboard featured showing the recent best time scores with certain toons and their names. Miniature Golf Located at Chip 'n Dale's Mini Golf, Toons can play miniature golf to earn trophies which can be redeemed for laff points (one for every ten trophies up to a total of three). There are three courses with their specific colors: "Walk in the Par" (green), "Hole Some Fun" (yellow), and "The Hole Kit and Caboodle" (red), each progressively more difficult than the last. Toons are able to access MiniGolf from Chip 'n Dale's Acorn Acres, which the tunnel is located in the playground of Donald's Dock. Toon Parties In 2009 Toontown introduced Toon Parties, a non-combatant gathering with friends. These half-hour parties can be public (anyone can come) or private (only invited Toons). Special effects for the party include a jukebox, Party Catch, a dance floor, trampolines, cannons, fireworks, decorations, and tug-o-war. To host a party or go to a party, there are Party Gates in every Playground except Goofy Speedway and Chip 'n Dale's. Victory Parties After the cogs stopped their two-week invasions on July 22, 2010, Toontown introduced Victory Parties, where you can play a new game called "Cog-O-War", see some cog balloons, and visit various Cog-Bashing props. An 3 hour server update on the evening of the 22nd introduced the Victory Parties. Victory Parties can either be hosted by normal player Toons, or specially picked characters named "Toon Troop _____". Their name is be capitalized until their proper name, ("TOON TROOP Tad" for example) like Tad shows, which will be decapitalized. ---- The game is divided into seven main playgrounds, or separate areas, in the game. Each playground has a non-player Disney character walking around, such as Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck and Goofy. Others include: Minnie Mouse, Chip and Dale and Pluto . In these playgrounds there are no cogs. The streets that link them together however are greatly populated with cogs and cog buildings. Toontown may be based on the Disneyland area of the same name. In Toontown you make a toon of your own with the Make-a-Toon, do ToonTasks to get laff boosts, make friends in-game, learn good strategy and teamwork, customize your toon and your toon's estate, and most of all enjoy your self. There's lots to do and still more new things coming out in the game every year. Nowadays people of all ages play Toontown, both young and old where fun can be had all hours of the day. So get on down and check it out yourself with entertainment and a place to put a smile on your face. thumb|left|300px|Toontown Original Commercial External Links *http;//toontown.go.com *http://www.youtube.com/user/toontown *www.facebook.com/toontown *Toontown Online (Wikipedia) Gallery 10.png 250px-DisneysTTO cover.jpg A Toon.jpg Capture124124343243.png Capture246yt6t4u.png Capture43213212342.png Toontown Logo.png Toontown streets1.jpg The Toons.jpg Flippy and friends.jpg Toontown Logo 1.jpg Toontown Online winter homepage.jpg Toontown Website.jpg Category:Fishing Category:Gardening Category:Racing Category:Doodles Category:Golfing Category:Parties